CyberChaos
by Prinzessin
Summary: While everyone else is having fun, Cam gets trapped in the Zord Bay and Hunter's trapped in Ops by an evil CyberCam, who wants to destroy him.
1. CyberCam's Attempt

__

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: This story is non-slash. I wrote most of it long before my slash era began. I just wanted to get this out since it's pretty much done, except for the very end. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter 1: CyberCam's Attempt

Hunter drummed his fingers on the desk by the keyboard, wondering what possessed him to agree to spend his Saturday in Ninja Ops…with Cam. He was stuck inside while his brother and friends were at the track, Blake practicing for a race.

"I get to sit here and do nothing while he plays with Zords," the dirty blond mumbled. "I'd so rather be riding."

"But you are doing something," Sensei said, coming up onto the desk by his right hand. "You have allowed Cam to do the work necessary."

"But why not use CyberCam? Isn't this what he was created for?" Hunter asked, looking from Sensei to the monitor.

"There's something weird going on with CyberCam, and until I can fix it, I don't want him activated," Cam answered, coming into the room.

"Define weird," Hunter said.

Cam glanced, but didn't elaborate. "I appreciate you helping me out here. I know you have things you'd rather be doing."

"Yeah, well…" Hunter began, smiling.

"I will leave you both now. It is time for my meditation," Sensei said, disappearing out of view.

"I'll let you know when I'm done in the Zord Bay so you can get ready to catch up with everyone," Cam said, taking off toward the Bay.

"The least you could do is leave a CD player in here. The silence is brutal!" Hunter yelled to Cam, not getting a response in return.

Cam had been gone for a while when Hunter decided that a quick trip to the kitchen was necessary. After a glass of water, he sat back down in Cam's chair, checking the monitors for alien activity.

"Hunter," he said when his communicator beeped.

"Is something wrong there?" Cam asked, his voice stressed.

"Nothing, why?"

"Did you hit anything?"

"Haven't touched a thing, I swear. I was just in the kitchen for some water. What's going on?"

"Some kind of field just came on. I'm stuck in the Zord Bay."

"I'll contact…"

Hunter was cut off by something pulled tightly around his throat. He looked up to see CyberCam glaring down at him, evil intent in his eyes.

"Hunter?" Cam asked repeatedly, the panic level in his voice rising each time.

Hunter managed to punch CyberCam under the chin, knocking him back. Hunter went to the floor, sandwiching himself between the console and the chair. He was coughing hard, taking deep breaths.

"Cam, our problem just got worse," he managed just as CyberCam threw the chair across the room. "Your cyber double just tried to choke me."

"I'll do more than just try, Thunder Ranger. You're not leaving this room alive," the cyber double said.


	2. Calling for Reinforcements

__

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 2: Calling for Reinforcements

Hunter jumped to his feet into a ninja fight stance, eyeing the double wearily.

"Why do you want to destroy me?"

"You're the enemy."

"I haven't been the enemy in months. We weren't enemies when you were created."

"Rangers are the enemy. They must be destroyed."

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover it," Hunter muttered just as CyberCam launched an attack.

The fight went evenly, although Hunter knew it wouldn't last like that long. He'd tire, CyberCam wouldn't.

"Uh, Cam, you're double's bent on destroying me. Anything you can do to help would be great right about now," Hunter said quickly just before the cyber attacked again.

"I can't explain it, but somehow I'm not controlling anything. I can't get out of the Zord bay, I can't even access the main computer. Until I figure something out, you're on your own. But you can always leave Ninja Ops, he can't."

Before Hunter could reply, the cyber said, "Already thought of that, bro. I still can't leave this room. But I've made sure he can't either."

"What have you done?" Cam asked.

"That field that's keeping you in the Zord Bay is the same kind of field that I'm using to keep him here. You see, I know that if I take one Thunder out, the other crumbles. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Blake isn't weak. He won't just crumble if something happens to me," Hunter shot.

"When. When something happens to you."

"If. And if you do get me, Blake will find a way to destroy you."

"He'll try."

Hunter narrowed his eyes, knowing that the cyber had just threatened his brother. Hunter was by the computer, and used it to call Blake.

"Go for Blake," his brother's voice came over.

"It's me. We've got a serious problem."

"What and where?"

"CyberCam and Ninja Ops."

"What?!?"

"CyberCam somehow trapped Cam in the Zord Bay and he's got me trapped in the main room at Ops. And the cyber wants to destroy me."

"I'll get Shane, Tori and Dustin and then we're on our way. We'll get you out bro, both of you."


	3. I Know You're Strong

__

Standard disclaimer. Chapter titles comes from the song "Strong" by Reamonn.

Chapter 3: I Know You're Strong

Just as his brother finished, Hunter saw CyberCam coming in for another attack. He hoped someone got a way in soon, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could take with the cyber. When CyberCam landed a kick to Hunter's chest, it sent the blond flying back into a wall, hitting the ground.

"Time to up the stakes," Hunter said as he stood up. "Thunder storm, ranger form!"

But the cyber simply laughed when nothing happened. "I did plan for that, as well. I'm just surprised you waited this long to morph."

Hunter only groaned, this wasn't going to last much longer. Fighting a cyber who didn't feel pain and didn't get tired was bad enough, but fighting one without Ranger powers was even worse.

"Cam, FYI, I can't morph and I'm getting my butt kicked here," Hunter said, deciding to unleash an attack of his own.

"I'm trying, Hunter."

"Just wanted to let you know. Blake and the others are coming," was the reply Cam got, with a grunt at the end.

Hunter fell to his knees, his arms around his abdomen. He saw the field change color from the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Blake's concerned face in front of Shane, Dustin and Tori.

"Bro, how's it going?" he heard Blake ask.

"I need help, now! I'm worked, it's not getting better and I can't morph," Hunter replied as he fought CyberCam.

"Just keep fighting, bro. We'll get you outta there," Blake pleaded.

"Don't take too long. I'm not sure how much more fight I've got left."

"You just keep fighting," Blake ordered, his voice solid and stern.

"I found a way out of the Zord Bay," Cam said. "I'm on my way."

Cam pushed his way past the Wind Rangers and stood next to Blake as CyberCam got the better of Hunter.

"Now what?" Shane asked.

"Hunter, hang in there. Help's on the way," Cam said before leaving Blake to watch CyberCam beating his brother.

"Hunter!" he screamed when his brother was thrown across the room.

The crimson-clad body hit the wall and landed on the floor with a sick thud. While Cam used a small computer near the handprint reader, Blake watched CyberCam stalk the unconscious Hunter.


End file.
